


Recruitment

by SargBuckarooBarnes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happiness, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Human Experimentation, I Tried, Post-Trauma, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Superpowered Reader, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargBuckarooBarnes/pseuds/SargBuckarooBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ten orphan children among the age of 3 and 7 years old. It was his request. </p>
<p>It had been said they would be adopted. Apparently a wonderfull opportunity, but in reality, the end of their lives as they've known.</p>
<p>(y/n) (l/n) was five years old at that time, only another child beggining in a primary school, but she was selected.</p>
<p>The man in a black suit smiled at her and said he was there to take her to her new home, the girl followed him, already expecting it and let him take her away in a shinning black sedan.</p>
<p>The thing is, nothing was like she expected, there was no family waiting for her, just a bunch of scientists in an all-white interior building. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These first two chapters are just a sort of prologue to situate yourself. Don't worry, the Avengers will come late on.

The air shifted around you, the thorns approaching your body at an alarming speed.

Some years ago that same situation would have you shaking on your knees, now you barely blinked. You had many scars spread on your body proving they weren't kidding, but this time you were prepared. You manipulated the wooden pieces and they fell to the floor like if it was nothing.

"Again." The voice you most hated in the World yelled. You groaned, annoyed and glared towards the window from where they watched.

They shoot again. You weren't ready. Instead of using your usual method, you tried to dodge the thorns. It worked fine in the beggining, but as more and more of those stakes reached you, it became hard. You felt a sharp pain on your side. One of the thick wooden thorns scratched your skin through the fabric of your training suit. But that didn't stop them. No. "Again!" They yelled.

Your eyes widened in realization. You should have known. They usually stopped when you were injured, but it worked differently now that you were supposedly an advanced 'soldier'. 

"Stop!" Someone shouted in your behalf, but to no avail.

You struggled to keep moving, your mind too stirred to actually let you use your power. You leaned and twisted, skilfully avoiding the thorns that flew through the air and dug into the wall behind you.

When the attack wave faded, you fell to your knees, not because of the exhaustion, but because of the dread, the thrill of almost being pierced to death. You wanted so desperatly to scream in frustration, to cry and destroy all around you...

Emotions were something they tried to erase from you, they wanted to make you the perfect soldier, stoic and ready for battle. They didn't succeed, but you weren't one to tell them that. No, you shoved the emotions deep inside. You hid it under a dense amount of coverage, a mask. You remained still, pretending to feel nothing but the commom fatigue after a rough training.

The door slammed open and you sternly looked up at the men that entered the white empty room. Your eyes met cold blue ones and you clenched you jaw. The man who dragged you into all of this, who took you away from your life, your family. You wondered how he slept at night, knowing all that had been done to you and other nine kids whose childhood he stole.

After him, two guards and a very familiar figure being hauled by them. You suppressed any reaction, by taking a deep breath.

"You failed, A." Dr. Kavalchuk spoke, his piercing icy blue eyes burried deep into yours. You supported his gaze.

"I've been hit." You stated coldly.

"Yes, dear. I believe we all saw that. Care to explain?"

"The second wave was unexpected. I had no time."

"You had enough time!" He growled, dangerously stepping towards you. "Your only duty is to master it and not even this you can do properly!"

Dr. Kavalchuk sighed, rubbing his eyes almost tiredly.

"Remind me again why I haven't eliminated you yet." He quietly asked.

"I am your most successful experiment, sir." You replied.

"But you're still so easily defeated. Is it worth to keep you?"

"With all the respect, sir, but you told me yourself that my evolution has been perfectly bonded to my genes and you might never be able to repeat that achievement again." You said, holding back a smirk.

"You're correct, A. I must say I'm impressed with your mental development." Dr. Kavalchuk sounded almost proud, but you knew better than to believe it. "Now, why was that medician intervening on your training?" He asked, changing the subjet to the man on the guards' arms. You gulped.

"I have no idea."

"Is that so?" He questioned, stalking around you as if you were his prey. "Then you wouldn't mind if my men got rid of him...?"

"You do as you plese, sir."

"Very well." Dr. Johnson spoke, a large grin spreading on his face. You heart sunk in your chest. You better than anyone knew what that twisted smile on his face meant. Punishment. He turned on his heels, facing his guards. "Make sure not to leave any stain on the floor." He ordered before leaving the room.

The air got stuck in your throat and one single tear leaked down your cheek as they broke the medician's neck in one swift motion. You gasped, bringing your hands to your mouth that fell agape. The only person who cared about you was now dead. The entire room shook violently, like an earthquake and you saw some cracks opening on the roof and walls. You quickly composed yourself, noticing the men now stared at you with something close to fear.

For some odd reason that only spur you further. You got up and smirked evily.

"No stains, huh?" You asked, glaring at the guards. "I'll leave stains. Plenty of them."

Your eyes flashed with power as the first one fell to the floor, coughing blood. You took your time with the second, opening dozens of deep gashes all over his body and observing the blood pouring from it. His eyes bored into yours, pleading for help, for mercy. You shook your head, laughing.

He wanted a soldier. He raised a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Two chapters in one day!

~ Third person P.O.V. ~

Years before the events registered in chapter one:

Ten orphan children among the age of 3 and 7 years old. It was his request. 

It had been said they would be adopted. Apparently a wonderfull opportunity, but in reality, the end of their lives as they've known.

(y/n) (l/n) was five years old at that time, only another child beggining in a primary school, but she was selected.

The man in a black suit smiled at her and said he was there to take her to her new home, the girl followed him, already expecting it and let him take her away in a shinning black sedan.

The thing is, nothing was like she expected, there was no family waiting for her, just a bunch of scientists in an all-white interior building. They had made her answer countless questions, all of them involving her mental capacity, after that they performed some simple tests requiring use of logic.

She was in the middle of a puzzle when he first talked to her.

The white room door opened and a middle-aged man entered. He had thin lips, piercing blue eyes, neat gray hair and wore a white lab coat over designer khaki suit pants and a blue dress shirt. The little girl looked up from the game, her tiny legs swinging from the edge of the chair. She smiled sweetly.

"Hi." (y/n) said.

"Hello, little one. I am Dr. Ivan Kavalchuk." The man had a thick accent, hard to tell where from.

"I'm (y/n)."

"I came to check on your progress."

"Oh." She tilted her head. "I finished this one."

"Good. That's very good." He nodded, calmly pacing around the room. "Why don't you come with me, (y/n)?" He gestured for her to follow him. She jumped from the chair and eagerly ran to his side, hopping happily.

The man led her out of the room and down the hall stopping in front of a chamber with a large single litter covered in white sheets and several medical tools. The smile fell from her face and a shiver ran down her tiny body.

"I-I don't like this room." She quietly said.

Dr. Ivan kneeled next to the girl, smiling reassuringly. "Do you trust me, (y/n)?"The girl thought about his question for a few seconds before hesitantly nod. "Then do me a favour and come with me."

"Okay."

She took his hand and entered the room where her life would forever change.

All her memorys from that day were a blur from that moment on. 

She remeber being laid on a litter, bright lights blinding her delicate eyes and many thick needles piercing her soft skins. Then came the pain. The horrible fire that burnt her insides, making the tiny girl scream and squirm, crying loudly.

Ivan gave her three months to recover from that awful day and slowly the comprehension that this was where she would live, in that small room furnished with only a bed, a lamp and a shelf filled with books to complex for a child, sank in. (y/n) cried to sleep every night during her fist year.

After her break time was over, she had to perform the tests all over again and, once she was done. The same procedure from the first day would happen. The same pain spreading through her being.

Three more months and all over again.

This kept going for the first five years. The games were no longer entertaining after the third time, not even challenging. Even though they were designed for adults she could easily unravel enigmas and puzzles. When she completed her 10th birthday the tests changed, not only the level was increased, but also new tasks were included.

(y/n) sat in a simple metalic chair. A small table set in front of her and, on top of it, a small ring. She looked at it frowning, not quite sure of what to do. Ivan watched her from a large glass separating her room from another.

"Move it. Without touching." He ordered.

"But that's physically impossible, Dr. Ivan." She quietly said.

"Not if you have enough mental energy to do so."

"I-"

"You will do as I told!" Ivan snapped. (y/n) nodded, holding back her sobs and looking at the ring.

Seven hours. The total amount of time she spent trying to move the ring. Nothing happened. "I can't!" She whined, tired of staring at the object. In no time, Ivan stormed into the room. Even after all the sessions of pain, not once he had been agressive with her. Until that day. He grabbed her arm and dragged her much smaller form to a surgery room, throwing her in.

"I've been spending too much time and money on you to hear all those whines. You better be able to comply whatever I tell you to."

The girl sobbed quietly. Another man reached her arms, lifting her body. She cried out and kicked the air in a failed attempt of getting rid of his grip.

He shoved her in a litter, tightly restraining her wrists, ankles and neck, not enough to stop her blood from flowing though. Something small was glued to the side of her head. Not a needle. The girl struggled even more when she noticed it wasn't the common procedure, but it was too late by the time she realized it.

The pain due to the substance injected in her system was terrible and (y/n) could't think of something worse. Until that day. She had never experienced anything so overwhelming. It was impossible to describe the pain, the only word she could think of was 'unbearable'. 

Screams were ripped from her throat, echoing through the whole building and making even the most cold-hearted scientists flinch.  
After the torture finished. The girl's numb body was carried to her room. She lied there and covered her ears as more and more cries from other children reached her.

Day after day it would happen again. Ivan would ask her to move the ring and when she was't successful she would be dragged to another torture session. Within three days her throat was so sore no more screams came out.

It lasted four weeks until her power finally kicked in, but not in the way Ivan expected.

Another failure in moving the ring and more torture .(Y/n) was being taken to her room, but something called her attention.

That was the first time she saw one of the other children. A tiny thin boy, one or two years younger than her was going to the room she had just left. The girl started fighting against the hand on her wrist, an urge of helping spread through her veins. The boy was being attached to the litter.

"No!" She yelled and the power of her voice triggered the air around her to twist wildly and send the man holding her backwards. The wild wind circulated her, her hair and white dress waving widely.

No one managed to get to her while the power was surrounding her small frame. All the commotion ended attracting a certain doctor who happened to be walking near.

"What is all this mess about?" Ivan shouted over the loud commotion.

"Experiment A is having an access, sir." Her mental activity increased considerably. We don't know how to stop her." Someone explained.

He grinned, pushing everyone out of his way so he could see the unfolding scene. Ivan's eyes brightened seeing his work finally showing results. He looked to a woman at his side and calmly spoke.

"Tranquilizers. 3 mg." Ivan ordered.

"Yes, sir"

And, soon, the girl was down. The wind fading as her consciousness did the same. Everyone sighed in relief.

"What triggered it?"

"We are not sure, but her power was brought to surface after seeing another Experiment being taken to room 12."

Ivan smirked knowingly.

"Take her to the dormitory."

They saluted the main scientist and obeyed immediately.

 

~ Time skip of 4 days ~

"I can't move the ring." The girl stated and avoid to meet Ivan's cold eyes. The doctor sighed, a sound almost too soft coming from him.

"Torturing you isn't bringing results." He said. She seemed genuinely surprised, not sure how to react. She swung her legs back and forth under the chair, too scared to demonstrate any joy over his statement. " But I believe I found a new method of extracting it."

(Y/n) froze.

"Bring the boy." Ivan ordered, his gaze lingering on her (e/c) eyes, a twisted grin plastered on his lips. The girl's face whet pale and she tightly grasped the hem of her plain white dress, watching as the same kid she had seen some days earlier entered the room followed by two guards. "Now, move the ring."

"I-I can't." She mumbled.

"You know what to do." Ivan said to one of the guards. The man nodded in reply and held the thin arm of the boy, pulling it and making the child whine.

"P-please, stop." The girl pleaded, tears blurring her vision as understanding filled her being.

"He will, IF you move the ring."

"But I..."

"Finger." Ivan cut her out and the guard swiftly broke of of the boy's finger, who screamed loudly. She gasped, her eyes widening. "Move. The. Ring." He stressed every word slowly.

(Y/n) turned back to the ring, desperately focusing on it, trying to push it.

"It's not working!" She exclaimed frustratedly.

"Try harder!" He shouted. The girl shrunk.

"Please..." She murmured, shutting her eyes.

"Another." Ivan harshly spoke.

"No!" The girl yelled. The ring flew through the room, hitting the wall across from her.

Everything went silent, even the little boy's complaints. (Y/n) slowly opened her eyes, blankly staring at Dr. Ivan.

"Can the boy go now?" She asked, her hands curled into fists at her sides.

The doctor smirked, kneeling next to the girl and patting her hair.

"Will you do everything I say from now on?"

"Yes, sir." The girl lowered her head.

"Good girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No way. Three? In one day?
> 
> Because why not, right?

Her training went from simply throwing small things across the room to lift heavy stuff and, eventually, (y/n) found herself in the middle of a white room with small holes spread all over the walls. She didn't know what would happen, but her heart pounded against her chest and her stomach twirled in anticipation.

The girl was now 11 years old, but her inner child had been deeply buried after so much time in that poising environment. She hadn't been called by her name ever since the first time her power was released, instead being named A for she had been the first child to demonstrate such power.

From the initial 10 children, seven were overwhelmed by the gene's settlement and died. And among the three survivors, only two held the correct gene pattern for an ability reassembling telekinesis. (Y/n) was one of them.

She fought the urge of nervously fiddling with her recently acquired clothes, completely opposed to her usual white dress. She had been forced to wear stretchy pants and a tight shirt with zipper in its back. On her feet, martial art black shoes. (Y/n) was wondering why the change of outfit when his voice reverberated through the room.

"Your goal is to refrain the spikes coming from the walls. If not, dodge them." Dr. Ivan ordered, watching you from the room beside, separated by a thick glass, his voice coming from speakers on the corners.

"Yes, sir." She promptly replied.

"Start."

 

~Le time skip of flowers and rainbows ~

 

For two hours thorns kept being shot one by one and she lopsidedly dodged most of them, unable to use her powers to her nervousness. (Y/n) was scare and stumbled to get away from the flying spikes.

"Increase the intensity." She heard Ivan speaking and her heartbeat was as rapidly as the one of a hummingbird.

Immediately more spikes flew from the wall in front of her and the girl lost her focus. As a natural defense, magnetic waves irradiated from her body, saving her from most of the damage. However, some thorns reached her between the faded waves and those still being created.

The girl screamed, her left arm and side being pierced for several spikes.

"Stop!" Ivan snarled. "Take her to the infirmary! Now!"

Soon, she felt the warmth of arms lifting her. (y/n) sobbed, unconsciously burring her face on the chest of the arms' owner.

"Hush. Everything will be fine." They comforted her, softly caressing her hair. Such caring manners made the girl stiffen, not used to this sort of touches. 

The girl risked peeking up, meeting the one true smile she had ever seen. The man was young, probably not in his twenties yet. He had forest green eyes behind glasses that slid down his straight nose, short raven curly locks and pale skin. His pearly teeth showing through his beautiful smile. He slowly placed her on a litter.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"A." The girl said in a trembling voice.

"Your name, not your experiment rank."

She looked taken aback for a while.

"(y/n)." The girl finally answered.

"It's a beautiful name. I'm Luke Johnson." He said. She smiled shyly and observed as the man picked tweezers. "This may hurt a bit." He warned, concerned by the small girl. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. Luke pulled the spikes from her skin. She whimpered and a few tears escaped, but the pain lessened soon.

"I'll clean the injuries now." He informed. "It'll sting."

It did. (y/n) hissed when the piece of cotton touched her open skin.

"See? Not that bad, huh? I'll just patch it and it will be done." Luke assured her and helped the girl out of the litter once he finished. He quickly scanned their surroundings and kneeled next to her. "What would you say about training with me? Without the spikes."

(y/n) looked down. He was the only person who had been kind with her, but the girl was too aggrieved by everyone else to trust him even the slightest.

"I promise I'll never hurt you." 

His words hit the exactly right spot. Her eyes widened and she glanced at him. How could she knows if it wasn't an empty promise?

"Let me help you."

Luke offered you his hand. (y/n) grinned and placed her tiny hand over his much larger one.

 

~ 6 years brought to you by our god of mischief ~

The girl woke up in her usual time that day, her body had a perfect biological clock so, even without windows, she knew it was about 5 AM. (y/n) got up and straightened the blankets. She picked her perfectly folded training suit and headed to the shared lavatory so she could take her morning shower before other experiments. Thought there were only six of them, and only one with her ability.

After done, (y/n) sat her sleeping gown under her pillow in the same neatly way her suit had been. She held her hair up and headed down the corridor, glad the scientist shift hadn't started, but one person would be there. The only one that mattered.

Luke had taught her how to control her power before the training with Dr. Ivan, so she rarely got injured. He also taught her how to read and, because of her powerful brain she had easily learned how to play guitar, one of Luke's hobbies. He was the one who kept her in tune with the outside world and, when possible, he would bring her books and hide it among the scientific ones in her shelf.

She knocked on the open door, calling his attention. Luke snapped from whatever he had been doing and looked up at her.

"Good morning." The girl said, dropping the book on the counter in front of him. In the last years Luke finished the college and was now a real doctor, he only kept working on the enterprise because of (y/n). He grinned.

"So... What did you think?"

"Poor plot. And the protagonist is... unappealing weak and extremely boring."

"What you're saying is that you liked her romantic interest?"

"The sparking fairy vampire? Nope."

"Good to know. You're much more mature than most teen girls out there."

"What does it mean?"

"It's a worldwide bestseller."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"So I'm protected against the rest of humanity in here?"

His eyes narrowed and he grimaced. "I believe you see the worst of it in here."

You gave him a half-heartedly smile."I have you."

Luke held her head and noogied her, she giggled and easily got rid of his grasp, punching his shoulder in return. "Yes. Yes, you do."

 

~ Return to second person P.O.V. ~  
~ Now ~

You had to support yourself on the wall as you took in what you had just done. Both bodies displayed in blood puddles, one with several gashes all over it. Then your eyes travelled to the third body. Clean. 

The anger that flood you was enough to trig another wave of power. It travelled through the air and shocked against the walls. They collapsed with the strength of it.

All the humanity Luke had fought to keep inside of you vanished in the moment he went down.

Many guards and scientists ran into the room, gasping as they saw the mess you've done. You showed them a twisted smiled and lifted your arms, using your telekinesis to stir with their insides. Some started vomiting blood, others had it dripping down their faces, coming from their eyes or noses.

When the last one hit the ground you smirked, satisfied.

That was the last drop. All your self-control had been blown. Nothing else kept you from destroying everything. Your eyes shone with power and you walked swiftly jumping over the corpses.

~ I love time skips ~

You scanned your work. There was blood splattered over the walls, all the guards that dared to stand on your way, lying lifelessly on the floor. You had killed every single living thing on your sight as you made your way to the monster's creator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other chapters shall come soon, since I have 'til chapter nine already written.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the Avengers come in this chapter!

"What do we have here? You are not allowed in this level!" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth when you entered his dark office, you stepped to the light and grinned seeing his shocked expression. You knew your clothes were crimson red by then. You bowed your head mockingly.

"I left some stains, sir." Your voice dripping sarcasm.

You waited for anything, from gasping to collapsing, but your head snapped up when you heard his laughter. Dr. Ivan shook his head, leaning back on his chairYou enlighten my day, A. Just tell me... How many scientists will I have to replace?"

"You should worry about the guards, there are not many left to protect you." You grunted, unamused with his ease about anything. He clicked his tongue and waved his hand.

"Don't worry about them. I'll be fine."

"You should rethink your last statement, Dr. Kavalchuk."

"May I know why?"

"Well... They were the only thing between you and me."

You angled your hand so that you could put pressure on his heart, but he didn't even flinch. You frowned and tried again, this time aiming for his lungs. He laughed even louder.

"I prevented myself against this a long time ago, dear. I'm not in the same frequency your brain waves are. You can't hurt me."

"That's where you're wrong." You growled, jumping over his desk and landing at his side, swiftly moving to his head. Your objective was to break his neck, and you were so eager to do it, that you barely registered the tiny revolver on his hand, your fingers were less than two inches from his neck when he shot.

The first two bullets entered your stomach, the third you managed to stop and deflected, unluckily, not towards Ivan. Compared to the amount of pain you were used to, this was nothing, but you were losing a great amount of blood. Dr. Ivan snapped his tongue against his teeth.

"You trully are my most successfull experiment. It's a shame you're not tamed. I guess your extermination is necessary." He spoke, pulling the hammer of the gun, a loud click echoing in the room.

Being injured usually made it difficult for you to use your powers, but you managed to create one last wave of energy and pull it towards him. You sighed, relieved when he flew to the wall.  
"I suppose I'll have to finish it the old-fashioned way then." You mumbled, feeling slightly dizzy, but before you could do anything, Ivan got up, rubbing his head. You quickly caught the dropped gun and aimed at him. The doctor saw your stance and started laughing.

"Oh, please, you don't even know how this thing works!" Dr. Ivan teased, one brow raised.

"One might think after all these years you would know everything about me. They couldn't be more wrong." You pulled the lock and then the hammer. "See? Now, I'll press the trigger and you... You will die, Dr. Kavalchuk."

Your finger made pressure on the trigger.

"Wait!" He shouted, his eyes widen over your behavior. He always thought you were the most submissive experiment. Oh, how wrong he was."Do you really want to kill the only person who knows where are your parents?" He used your last asset on the table.

You stopped. "M-My parents?"

"Oh, yes." Dr. Ivan smirked.

"My parents are dead!" You yelled. "I am an orphan, you idiot!"

"You really bought that story?" He chuckled. "For such an advanced brain you're not very intelligent."

Losing every ounce of calm you still had, you shot his foot.

"Tell me the truth and I'll may consider letting you live." You bluffed. There was no way he was getting out of it alive.

Ivan screamed, falling on his bum. "You fucking bitch! You're going to pay for that."

"Hey! Watch how you speak with me! I'm the one with the gun!" He flinched when you shouted and you were delighted with the reaction you could get from him, the thrill running in your veins.

"A, calm down. You know you're going to lose. Right now, all the guards you hadn't killed are coming and you know you can't fight them with your injuries. If you give the pistol and surrender, I promise you won't have any punishment."

As if on cue, you heard their steps outside the room. Ivan was right. You couldn't fight, actually, you were so weak you doubted you could stand on your own feet for much more time. You cursed, looking around for any way of escaping.

"That's right. You're out of options, A. Surrender." Ivan smirked.

You sighed, placing the gun on his table.

 

"See? Isn't that much easier than..."

"Shut up." You growled, covering the wounds with your hand. "I'll come back for answers, Ivan." You promised, turning on your heels and calmly opened the office door.

You took a deep breath and made another big wave in the air, knocking the seven guards down. Your legs failed and you almost fell, holding onto the knob of another door down the corridor.

You made a great effort and kept running the only way you could think of as more guards chased you: The exit.

 

~ Switch of P.O.V. ~

 

"We have movement, sir." Hawkeye announced watching as someone stumbled out of the apparently commercial building.

He narrowed his eyes at the figure dressed in white, but covered on red from head to toes and quickly made his evaluation: woman. Young. Injured or wasted, he couln't say it for sure, but by the amount of blood it tended for injured. She was running away.

"Injured woman escaping the building." He said, preparing his bow as three men came out, running after the girl. "persecuted by three bodyguards. Your orders, sir?

"Take them down and bring her to the headquarters."

 

~ Back to normal P.O.V. ~

 

Your vision was blurred, but you kept running with all you had. After a while you started to feel numb and, even if you managed to outwit the guards, the trail of blood would certainly led them to you.

Their steps reverberated on the sidewalk and you mumbled some curses. The street was completely empty, probably due to the time. Not many people would be up at 6 AM and it was a relatively quiet street on common days.

You couldn't remember the last time you had been out of the building, you wanted to stop and appreciate the world around you, but you had no time to do it. The sunlight that was rising on the horizon didn't help your vision a bit, doing quite the opposite.

 

You turned on the next corner, but came to face a dead end. You looked around with wide-eyes and felt your legs trembling. You quickly moved down the alley and turned around to meet three men. Your breath got stuck in your throat.

You desperatly tried to create at least a small wave but the effort only made you weaker and, before anythign could happen you fell onto your kneew, blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.... So, I really wanted to thank you guys for the kudos! I really appreciated it and, hopefully, you'll enjoy the next chapters!
> 
> Besides, guess what?
> 
> There are some of the Avengers in this chap! Finally!

You grunted and held your stomach, feeling it twisting inside of you, the lack of food, being the only thing preventing you from throwing up. A sharp pain in that same spot your hands so desperately clung to made you flinch and cry out. Slowly, you blinked, waiting for your sight to get used to the bright world around you. 

As soon as you realized you were in an unknown environment, you sat up. Too fast. You held your head so it would stop spinning and growled. Your first instinct was to get up. You frowned. You'd never been in that room.

It was the usual white room, but there was a large mirror on one of the walls and a single bed where you had been laid. 

You went directly to the metalic door, focusing on the lock. You tried to twist it with your mind, but discovered it was some kind of advanced eletronic technology. You cursed and started softly knocking on the walls trying to discover any weak spot, but it was perfectly secluted. You knew the mirror was actually a one-sided glass, which meant they were watching you. You pulled the blanket out of the bed and covered it, smirking mischievously.

You broke the only camera on the corner of the room with a simple flick of your wrist, the screen splintering and tiny smithereens falling to the floor. Now, they would have to check on you. 

You waited next to the door, closing your eyes and waiting for the smallest sound. The door beeped and opened and you got into action, defeating a woman and two men. You stole one of their guns and made your way down the corridor until something locked your legs together, making you fall on the cold floor and the gun slip from your fingers, sliding away from you. You cursed, quickly rolling to your back and, unable to stand, sitting up to face whoever chose to attack you.

The red-haired woman blankly stared at you, one eyebrow quirked as if wondering what else you could do in that situation. You smirked, taking a deep inbreathe and throwing her to the nearest wall. You didn't have the strength to do anything else as the wounds in your stomach had opened again and blood poured down, staining the weird gown they had dressed you with.

You spilled some swear words, bending forward, your hands trying to stop the bleeding. You spotted someone else with you peripheral vision. Your throat was dry when you tried to speak.

A men stood at the end of the corridor. He lifted his arms, a gun aimed at you. He carefully approached you and, for some reason, you didn't feel like attacking him. The way the man glanced at your injuries seemed a lot like Luke would do and your heart sunk. You awkwardly crawled backwards, it was difficult with your tied legs.

"Easy, kid. Stop fighting, no one is going to hurt you." He said, lowering the gun. "Let us take care of those wounds."

"Stay away!" You shouted.

The woman you had previously knocked grunted and slowly got up to her feet. She glanced at the man.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned for her well-being.

"Yes. I don't need back up, Coulson."

The man smiled fondly. "I'm sure you don't. Let me try a more peaceful approach to the girl." He said, before his attention went back to you.

While they talked, you tried to get rid of the restraints on your knees, pulling at the wire until your hands were sore. You let a shaken breath out. Refusing to give up.

"Please, stop." The man called Coulson pleaded, crouching next to you. His hands moved towards your wrists, but he quickly stopped when you looked at him, your expression pained and angry at the same time. "You're hurting yourself. Let me help you."

His words made you freeze. The air wildly twisting around both of you as your heart pounded in your chest. One person had said those exactly words to you before and you opened your heart to them, but you ended up hurt. You couldn't do it again. Could you?

No. You needed.

You nodded bashfully. He smiled.

"What's your name?"

"They called me A." Was all you said, not sure you could afford hearing someone but Luke to use your real name. Coulson didn't push you any further, simply nodded.

He glanced at the woman who watched with folded arms.

"Would you mind borrowing a knife, Natasha?"

She shrugged and pulled a knife, handing it to him. Coulson cut the rope and you sighed, relieved.

"Thank you." You muttered.

"Now, come with me. We'll patch you up and after we have a few questions for you."

"... questions?"

"Yes, we'd like to know more about you."

"W- what do you mean? Where... where is Dr. Kavalchuk?"

He frowned. "Who?"

You gaped, feeling more confused than ever. Slowly, you let your eyes wander around. The fact that you had never been in that place before hits you.

"Where am I?"

"You're at S.H.I.E.L.D's quarterback."

"I don't understand." You said, rubbing your temple as a headache started. "Last thing I remember I was being chased by his guards. I had been ambushed in a alley and them... nothing." You frowned. "What happened?"

"Let's make a deal. You answer our questions, we answer yours. What do you think?"

You sighed and gave him one quick nod.

"Come on, let's go."

He helped you up and scooted you to an infirmary. You stopped walking as you spotted the litter.

"Something wrong?"

"Can we-can we go somewhere else?" You quietly asked. Coulson looked puzzled by your sudden stop and by your trembling voice. He tought about it for a second.

"Sure. I believe I know someone who can take care of you. Natasha, would you mind picking a first aid kit and bring to the laboratory?"

"I'm not your secretary, Coulson." She answered from behind you. "I have things to do, but I'll ask someone to take it to you."

"Thank you." He replied, changing his curse.

Through a glass wall you saw the lab. A man in a purple shirt worked with some weird fluid in a recipient, he pushed his sliding glasses back up his nose and you couldn't help the small smile on your lips as the gesture reminded you of Luke.

"Dr. Banner?" Coulson called from the door. The man looked up calmly.

"Good morning, Agent Coulson." He was about to greet you as well when his eyes flickered to you and slowly trailed down to the injury you tried to cover with your hands.

"Her stiches broke and, apparently she has a problem with... hospital rooms? I'm not sure, but could you help?"

"Sure. Bring her over here." Dr. Banner motioned to a stool next to him. You glanced at Coulson, scared, but he smiled and gave you a tiny push, leading you inside the lab. You sat where the man had signed and looked at him expectantly. He smiled and place one hand on your shoulder reassuringly

"Excuse me." Your head snapped to the door and a wave of power left your body as you were startled. You were sure everybody felt it, but pretended it was only a breeze. "I was told to bring this to the laboratory...?"

"Right in time." Coulson said, taking the first aid kit from someone's hands."Thank you." He smiled and placed it next to you on the table.

Dr. Banner gripped the hem of the gray shirt you had on. "Can I?" he asked.

"Go ahead." You said, a small blush creeping into your cheeks, but the man didn't seem to notice or care as he pulled your shirt up, exposing the two bullet holes that had been sewed but now were slightly open. He analyzed it and made a quick job, taking the thread out, cleaning and re-sewing both wounds.

"Done." The man started putting everything back in its original place.

You dropped the shirt, covering your stomach. "Thank you, Dr. Banner."

"You can call me Bruce." He grinned as he dropped the dirty cloth in the trash bin and turned to you.

"Oh. Then... thank you, Bruce."

"You're welcome..." Dr. Banner trailed of, expecting you to introduce yourself, but you darted your eyes away sheepishly and kept your mouth in a straight line.

"She doesn't want to reveal her name." Coulson explained, obviously seeing your discomfort. "But she mentioned something about being called A."

"Okay... A." Bruce said, frowning.

"We must go now." Coulson announced nodding his head towards the exit, a clear sign that you should follow him. You jumped off the stool.

"Goodbye." You said, leaving behind you a quite confused Bruce Banner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-a! Greatings for you who have been reading this series! I really appreciate the kudos, thank you! 
> 
> Anyway, here is chapter 6.

~Third person P.O.V. ~

 

"I heard a prisoner managed to knock you down." Clint said as he jogged to keep up with the Black Widow. The woman huffed, rolling her eyes. It was response enough for her old friend. "Wow. They must have been fast."

"The girl was surprisingly fast, yes, but not enough to defeat me."

"Wait, wait, what? Did I hear it correctly? Someone knocked you down?" A known voice came from behind both assassins. Natasha grunted, swiftly turning to face Tony Stark.

"She didn't knocked me! She did something that threw me to the wall before I even got close to her."

"Right." The Iron Man replied, chuckling. Obviously, being defeated wasn't common to the Black Widow and it certainly strike a nerve. She was moody.

The woman pushed him against the wall, pressing his neck.

"Repeat that." She growled lowly.

"Woah. Calm down, widow. I'm just kidding." He was quick to fix his mistake, flashing an apologetic look at her. Natasha sighed.

"You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill you, Stark."

He smirked. "I know." Tony paused. "Is there any chance we're talking about the girl I just saw with Coulson? Because that was a fine piece of ass. Even though she didn't know who I was."

Natasha quirked a brow at his comment.

"What? She was hot!" He shrugged.

The woman scoffed, stepping away from him and closer to Clint, like if Tony had never interrupted them.

"I just don't know what happened. One minute she was on the floor, trapped, then the girl looked at me and I was sent flying to the next wall."

"Maybe she's here because she has some sort of power?" Tony suggested.

"Wait! The girl! Which room was she at?" Clint questioned.

"3B." The master assassin answered.

"That's the girl I brought from yesterday's mission." He frowned, the gears spinning on his brain.

"Agent Barton?" Coulson appeared suddenly. Clint looked at him expectantly. "Fury asked you to go to the meeting room."

"I'll be right there."

The other agent nodded and went to wherever he was heading to.

 

~ Return to your P.O.V. and back in time ~

 

You were walking down the hall right beside Coulson.

"Hey, Coulson. And hello there, sweet cheeks." A man greeted you with a smug smirk. He had dark hair and deep brown eyes. You kept your face straight, not a bit impressed at his approach. You weren't used to that kind of flirting, but you read about it. You didn't want to give him any encouragement.

"Hello, Tony. I'd love to stop and chat, but Fury is waiting." Coulson politely replied.

"No offense, but I'm more interested in the lovely lady, Coulson." He promptly said. "I'm Tony Stark, by the way. But you probably already knew it." The man introduced himself, offering his hand.

You had heard the name before, maybe read about him in one of the newspapers Luke had given you, but nothing came to your mind at the moment.

"Sorry, it doesn't ring any bells."

Coulson hid a tiny smirk and Tony looked at you, surprised.

"How..."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but we must keep going. Now, if you excuse us." He cut Tony off and you smiled as you and Coulson restarted walking.

You followed him into a meeting room. You quietly stood at the door.

"Sir. I brought the girl." He said.

A men turned swiftly, facing you. He wore a black long coat and an eye-patch covered his left eye.

"A, this is Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson introduced the man, who stood in front of you, arms behind his back in a formal stance.

"And you are...?" He asked, blankly staring at you. For some reason, his look reminded you of Dr. Kavalchuk.

You clenched your jaw, narrowing your eyes at the man who waited for an answer.

"She refuses to answer this question, sir."

"Interesting. We found you covered in blood, but only a very small percentage of it was yours. That's a bit odd, don't you think?"

You didn't answer, maintaining eye contact as he circled you.

"We check your blood. You have no digitals. There is no record of you. Nowhere. Even your face didn't have any matches. Like if you don't exist at all. Can you explain it?"

"Yes, I can." You answered plainly. Fury seemed to be waiting for more, but you only smiled at him. The man growled, his uncovered eye glaring at you.

"Then do it." He ordered.

"I've been adopted at the age of five by Dr. Ivan Kavalchuk. Some of his hackers erased all the records of my existence so far, my digitals were burned and my name forgotten. I haven't left that building ever since I entered it."

"Agent Coulson, bring me every file we have on Ivan Kavalchuk and send Agent Barton here, please." Nick Fury said, his eye still focused on you.

"Yes, sir."

You felt a wave of panic and your eyes widened, the air answering to your emotions. Paper flew from the table to the floor. Something similar to a smile lifted the left corner of Fury's mouth. You fisted your hands and tried your best to calm down as Coulson left the room.

"Please, take a seat."

You obeyed, carefully picking a seat. Nick Fury sat in front of you,

"Do you know your name?" He questioned.

"As a matter of fact, I do. One of Ivan's doctors helped me not to forget it. But, for everyone else, I was known as Experiment A."

"Then what is it?" He asked again. You sighed.

"(Y/n)."

"And your last name?"

"(L/n)."

"We'll research it. Can you remember the orphanage name or where was it located?"

"I don't know where was it, but its name was Christine Abbot's Home for Children."

Fury nodded. "What do you mean by 'experiment'?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. He experimented chemicals on me and other nine children."

"What happened to the other children?"

"I don't know. I only saw one during my time there, but after a while he was gone. I only knew about their existence because I listened to one of Ivan's conversations.

"What else can you reveal about him?"

"Not much. If you don't have any picture I can give his physical description."

"That won't be necessary."

"I thought so."

"You called me?" Someone asked from the door. You jumped on the chair, startled and sighed when the air moved without your consent. You really needed to control it better.

"Agent Barton. Yes, come in."

You looked at them, curious. A man with sand colored hair and beautiful eyes between gray and blue entered the room. He acted with confidence. His eyes trailed to yours, but while you expressed curiosity, he was analyzing. 

"Yes?"

"This is (y/n) (l/n)."

"The girl I brought from my last mission. Yes."

"Could you describe the situation you found her in?"

"She left the building in hurry, covered in blood, two men after her. She was ambushed in an alley and passed out from blood loss. I deceased the men and took her."

"Yes. What else did you discover from your mission?"

"Apparently, it's a commercial building, but there are out-law projects being performed. Our first conclusion was that they were creating war chemicals, but we're not sure now."

"According with our friend here, she was an experiment."

Agent Barton looked at you, but you couldn't tell what was in his mind this time.

"That was my conclusion." He said.

"What do you mean?" Fury questioned, folding his arms.

"Agent Romanoff told me what happened earlier and I believe I know what were the results of the experiments." Clint turned to face you. "How did you escape? Being a criminal facility, I believe it was well-secured. Where did all the blood come from?"

You gaped, unsure of how to react. You gulped and looked down, nervous.

 

"I needed to leave. He killed Luke, he ruined my life. He turned me into a monster." You whispered flinging with the hem of your shirt.

"How did you escape?" He repeated the question. You took a deep breath and, again, everything around you answered. This time, the force was enough to push them away from you, but not knocking any of the men. "Just what I thought."

"And what is that, agent Barton?" 

"She developed some sort of special power, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey! Another chapter for you! Hope you guys like it.

"It's that true, (y/n)?" Nick Fury questioned, narrowing his eye at you. You cast your gaze down bashfuly. "What can you do?"

 

You didn't answer, your hands clenched in fists and you did your best to keep the wave of power inside you.

 

"We won't judge. You can show us if you want." The man named Clint spoke in a reassuringly tone.

 

You looked at him and nodded, swiftly twisting your wrist. A small bronze statuette on the table traveled to your hands and you engulfed it between your hands, turning the statuette into a sphere. You separated your fingers and displayed it to the men.

 

"I can manipulate matter." You murmured, still not meeting their eyes. You heard a soft 'wow' and found out Clint was actually impressed.

 

"What's the extent of your power?" Fury continued.

 

"It depends on my state. Injuries can lessen my prosecution. My mood also intervene, like an animal, whenever I'm angry, feeling threatened or nervous my body releases automatic waves of energy."

 

"What can you do on your full strength?"

 

"Anything."

 

"I'll ask again. How did you escape?" His voice made it clear he wouldn't accept you to ignore the question a second time. You bit your lip nervously and, like usual, felt the air twisting around you.

 

"I-I killed them."

 

"How?" Nick Fury pushed you for far more than you felt comfortable revealing.

 

"Manipulating vital organs."

 

"If you only manipulated their insides, how come so much blood covered you when you were found?"

 

"Have you ever witnessed a brain or lungs exploding from inside out?" You asked darkly, expecting not to sound cocky or threateningly, but his gaze hardened. You sighed.

 

"I've been raised like an animal. Taught how to use the power given to me. Trained to respond only one master, Ivan Kavalchuk. The substance injected in my system made my brain powerful enough to rebel itself against him, even though I was raised not to. It was only a matter of time. You found me on the day I finally snapped, my reaction was probably much more violent than my usual behavior."

 

Someone knocked on the door and you turned to meet the gentle eyes of Coulson, he smiled briefly at you and returned to his professional self as his attention moved to Nick Fury.

 

"Sir. I have the files you asked." Coulson announced.

 

"Good, I'll analyze it. Coulson, you're dismissed. Barton, come with me."

 

Your fingernails dug into the chair you'd been sitting since you arrived the room. Afraid of being left alone, but none of the men seemed to notice, as Barton simply nodded, following his boss out of the room.

 

They stopped right outside though. And started talking as soon as the door was closed. You manipulated the air so that their voices floated to you.

 

"Change your arrows to tranquilizers, Barton. I want her eliminated after we have a sample of her blood."

 

You froze, your breath accelerating with your heart beat. You started planning your escape, but before you could lift one finger, another voice came in your avail.

 

"She might come in hand, sir." Clint opined.

 

"She's too dangerous, Barton."

 

"Give her a chance. If we can gain her trust, I'm sure the girl would willingly serve us, besides have you heard the hatred on her voice as she spoke about Dr. Kavalchuk?"

 

"Continue."

 

"The girl wants revenge. We give it to her and then recruit her. She'd be a very valuable agent, with her abilities, probably an Avenger."

 

The eye-patched man sighed. "Fine, I'll let her in your hands, but one slip and she'll be eliminated."

 

"I won't disappoint you."

 

The door opened and your fingers slowly let go of the chair, marks of your nails on the seat beside your legs.

 

Only then you realized the mess you had been doing, like if a small hurricane had been on the room. Clint's brows flew up, shocked with the state you left everything, but he was quick to understand why.

 

"You heard it." Clint stated. You nodded and looked up, noticing Fury was no where in sight. "I'm sorry you had to listen to that. Fury thinks he is responsible for the safety of the whole world and, right now, you seem like a possible threat, I'm sure he won't really kil-"

"Will you help me get to Ivan?" You blurted, ignoring his attempt to explain. he gaped at you for a while, taken aback for your bluntness, but, eventually, nodded. "Then you have my word I will follow his rules."

Clint grinned at your words. "Great."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but here it go...

After your talk with Clint, he took you to a dressing room and handed you some clothes. He left the room so you could have privacy. You dressed yourself on the white dress shirt and navy blue pants. Clint had also found you ballet shoes since you told him you've never wore high-heels and, definitely, weren't looking forward to do it.

You moved toward the sinks and washed your face, combing your hair with your still wet fingers. You made yourself as presentable as you could.

"Ready?" Clint asked softly knocking on the door.

"Yes, I'll be right outside." You sighed, glancing up at your reflection with a frown. You felt your head twisting and supported your weight on the counter, closing your eyes in hope to stop the throbbing pain on your head. You took a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves back down.

"(Y/n)?" You heard his voice bringing you back together. Your eyes snapped open and met his through the mirror. He looked you up and down and smiled. "It looks good on you." Clint said with a wink, breaking the tension.

"Shut up." You huffed with short chuckle, playfully shoving him away. He laughed.

"C'mon, I'll give you a tour around the facility."

You followed him. Clint had managed to appear right in time and, thanks to his distraction, the dressing room was still intact. If you continued having that small crisis you knew there wouldn't be much left around you.

It wasn't the first time it happened. Whenever you stood alone for too much time, things around you'd start to crumble apart. Agreeing with Luke, it had something to do with your self-depreciative thought being manifested outside your head. You need constant distraction otherwise things would get bad.

Clint showed you all the places an interns would be allowed to, making some dumb jokes or explaining how things worked.

"Okay... I'm out of places to show you."

"But this place is huge! I bet there's at least a hundred rooms you haven't showed me!" You exclaimed over-excitedly, making Clint grin.

"Possibly, but not even I'm allowed in all of them."

You frowned. "What do we do now, them?"

"I'll take you to the training area and you'll show me what you got." He stated cooly and started to walk away. You froze in place. He turned around as soon as he realized you weren't moving. "What's wrong?"

"Dr. Ivan used to do the same. He'd lock me in a large room and observe from outside as I was obliged to avoid being pierced to death by large amounts of thick wooden spikes sent my way." You explained, your hand bailed into fists beside you.

"Wow. That's pretty... Extreme."

"You're one to tell me."

"Well, we could always just watched whoever is using it right now."

"That sounds much better. Thank you."

You kept going after the small moment of doubt and soon arrived.

The automatic doors slid open, greeting you with an exciting image. You stared in awe as a tall man with blond hair threw some sort of round shield that bounced on the walls before knocking three dummies and returning to his grip.

You were about to clap at his act, but someone's voice beat you to it.

"Good, but not enough. The other five would have gotten to you while you waited for the shield to return." The guy you had met sooner at the corridor as you walked with Coulson said. You huffed in annoyance and Clint laughed quietly at your response.

"I'd like to see you do better, Stark." The man who had thrown the shield returned, glaring challengingly at the other.

The dark haired one scoffed with his cocky attitude and was about to give him a comeback when you stepped closer and Clint cleared his throat, calling their attention to you before they started discussing. 

"(Y/n), those are Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark and-"

"Bruce!" You cheered, spotting the doctor not far behind. He smiled back at you.

"Why does she knows who he is but has no idea who I am?" Tony questioned, seemingly aggrieved. You ignored him and turned to Steve.

"I thought it was great." You commented.

"Thank you, miss." He replied politely. You nodded.

"You don't even know what you're talking about!" Tony spoke. You glared at him.

"Would you mind borrowing this?" You sweetly asked, pointing toward the shield. Steve exchanged a questioningly look with Clint, who simply nodded. He shrugged and handed it to you.

"Be car-"

Before he could finish you threw the shield at a wall. It came back hitting The middle of Tony's back and back at another wall, finally returning to you. Said man fell to the ground with a loud grunt.

"I know enough." 

"What the hell?!" Tony shouted. Those last words were enough to cause everyone's bottled up laughter to explode.

"Oh, shit. I might just have peed myself." Clint said between his laughter, causing another giggle fit in you.

Steve composed himself and helped Tony up.

"What's she doing here anyway?" He questioned, hissing as he touched the sore spot on his back.

"Watching the training." Clint responded for you.

"I could have answered that myself, thanks. I meant what she's doing here at SHIELD."

You place your hand on Clint's shoulder, preventing him from talking anything.

"It's not important, what matters is that I'll help with everything I can."

"Interesting. What can you do beside throwing things at me?"

"That's not very easy to explain." You muttered, looking down.

They looked at you curiously, Clint seemed to understand, but then a light flicked over Tony's head (not literally, of course).

"You have a power." He stated, a huge grin taunting you. Steve and Bruce frowned upon his words and Clint sighed. "If you can explain, show us."

You glared at him. "You know what? That's exactly what I'll do." You coldly said, smirking. He took a step back and his eyes widened, just like Clint's.

"(Y/n)... I think you shoul-"

You moved your hand and threw Tony against a wall, holding him there. "I can also throw you at things." You attempted to joke, but your voice sounded way too dark making everyone scared instead. Except Tony. He was too busy widely grinning.

"That's awesome! What is it? Some sort of telekinesis? How did you get it?" He started asking non-stop. You stared at him, shocked and accidentally let your grip on him fail. He fell to the ground, grunting. "Okay, okay. Don't need to get aggressive. I'm just curious."

"Of course you are." Bruce muttered.

You sighed. It would be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy sheep! 51 kudos! Thank you all so much!! I'll try to update more often, but for now here is chapter 9 for you guys.

Tony kept questioning you and you felt your head ready to explode as you closed your eyes and carefully rubbed your forehead. The buzzing in your brain got louder and louder, reaching a lever where every sound surrounding you was muffled by it.

Even the crack on the ground went unnoticed by you, it slowly widened and Steve was probably the first one to see it and was about to point it out to the rest of the group when he finally saw your face, he immediately knew you were doing it.

You felt a hand softly squeezing your shoulder, snapping you out of the daze and making you eyes flutter open. Steve gave you a warily look.

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

You nodded, glad he stopped before your mind wandered too far away.

"Ignore Tony. He'll stop eventually." Steve promised in a reassuring tone. You smiled fondly at him.

"I can hear, you know?" Tony said, lifting an eyebrow with an annoyed look. You looked down bashfully

"I don't like speaking about... This." You murmured shyly.

"Leave the girl alone, Tony." Bruce spoke warily, before the man could say anything that might traumatize you. Tony huffed, but didn't insist.

"Would you mind if (y/n) watch you training, Cap?" Clint questioned.

"Not at all." Steve replied.

"Great." Clint nodded, glancing at his watch before moving forward and holding your upper arms so you would face him. "Listen, I really must go. Will you be ok?"

Your eyes widened and your hands began to tremble slightly, panic feeling your veins. The crack on the floor moved much quicker than before, this time catching the men's attention. Clint ignored it and tightened his grip on you.

"Hey, hey. Look at me." He pleaded and you obliged. "Calm down."

Your ragged breath went back to normal.

"That's more like it. Do you trust me?"

His question made your jaw clench and your gaze harden. It was answer enough for Clint. He sighed.

"Then what would be the difference between staying with them or with me?"

You thought about it and your lips parted ready to answer.

"I'm afraid I might lose myself." you whispered. "You calmed me before. And you're doing it again. Are they able to do the same?"

"Actually, we had an expert on the subject right here, sweet cheeks." Tony stated with a sly smirk and you couldn't help to glance doubtfully at him.

"You?"

Bruce sighed and pushed his glasses back. "No, he is probably talking about me."

"That's more plausible." You admitted.

"Besides, Capsicle here can also deal with it." Tony pointed towards Steve.

"See? You're in good hands." Clint grinned.

"I'm the one who cause havoc, so... Not exactly." Tony pointed out. You giggled and he seemed genuinely surprised for causing your laughter.

"He's a point." Steve joined in. "But I'll make sure he doesn't get to you."

"Thanks."

"Perfect. I'll see you later." Clint was rapid to bid his farewell and leave the room.

You turned back to the remaining men and quickly averted your gaze as they all stared at you, instead choosing to look at the crack you had opened.

"I'm sorry." You murmured bashfully. "I-I'm... Unstable."

Tony laughed and draped an arm around your shoulders making you flinch. "You've seen nothing. Quoting my science bro over there: 'We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time-bomb.'"

You furrowed your brows and tried to free yourself from him. "Add me on the mix and you'll certainly blow everything up." You said.

You crouched down next to crack and swiftly ran your fingers down it. As you did it, the crack closed, leaving only a tiny line on the ground. You stood up and sighed.

"That's incredible!" Steve sounded truly amazed. You shook your head to the sides, laughing bitterly.

"Not so much, I wish I could revert everything I do. Even when I try to fix a small crack like this, there will always be a reminder."

They frowned, shocked at all the guilt and sadness such a young girl could nurture. They imagined what could be so terrible that made you that bitter.

"You're not a telekinetic, are you?" Tony asked curiously. You glared at him.

"What makes you think I'll answer you questions? I have not done it before, I won't do now." You snapped. He smirked, amused with your reaction.

" Too bad." Tony shrugged and clapped his hands together. "Let's lift the mood. C'mon, Spangles."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I requested some agents to spare with me, I can't do much against dummies, Stark."

"I'm seriously not waiting. I'll go home." He turned his back and walked to the exit.

The doors slid open before he could reach them and a red haired woman walked in, briefly glancing at Tony as the only sign that she acknowledged the man's presence as she passed him.

"You called?" The woman inquired Steve.

"Did they send you to train with me?"

She nodded.

You narrowed your eyes, examining her face and realized you knew her. You shifted uncomfortably on your feet, hoping she wouldn't notice you. Of course luck wasn't by your side.

"Natasha, this is (y/n). (y/n), that's our friend, Natasha." Steve signed to you then back at her.

"You." Natasha stated coldly, one of her perfect eyebrows shooting up. You looked down and red crept onto your face.

"I'm sorry for... earlier." You mumbled. "I-I was scared."

She could sense the truth behind your apology, but refused to accept, still a bit suspicious of you. "Why are you free?" Natasha chose to question instead. You grimaced and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Honestly? I have no idea." You admitted. Your answer brought a small smile to her face. "For some reason, Clint thought I was worth saving."

You saw her eyes softening slightly, but doubted anyone else noticed it too as she looked at you. "I see." Natasha said as she composed herself. "I'm glad I've got to meet you properly." She paused, unsure of her next words. Natasha decided to keep talking anyway. "I hope you reach his expectations."

"So do I." You replied shyly. She seemed satisfied with your answer, grinning once before turning back to Steve.

"Ready?"

"Come, (y/n). We should stay back." Bruce motioned toward the end of the room and you followed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me that long to update. This is short, but at least it's something, right?  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is greatly appreciated.

You didn't think much of the fight and was actually concerned about Natasha before it finally began. You had been wondering how she planned on putting up a fight against a man considerably bigger and stronger than her. All your doubts were erased as soon as she did her first move.

 

Natasha's moves were all about agility and elasticity where Steve's were all speed and strength. From the way they fought, it could have been a dance. You could easily tell Steve was holding back, the opposite from Natasha, who put all she got on the spare.

 

Eventually, she wrapped her legs around his neck and twisted her body, using all her strength summed to her weight to bring him down. Steve fell to the ground with a grunt and the red-headed landed gracefully on her feet, a smug grin plastered on her lips.

 

Bruce chuckled quietly beside you, shaking his head incredulously.

 

"I wonder what she could have done if she was the one who received the serum." He spoke out loud, though it was obviously directed to himself.

 

"Serum?" You questioned curiously.

 

"I-I don't think I should speak about it." Bruce said sheepishly. You quirked an eyebrow. "I mean... It's classified and I don't know how much Fury will let you know."

 

"Oh." You looked down.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"No, no. It's okay. I wouldn't trust myself neither if I were you."

 

He sighed. "I'd have told you, but it isn't my choice."

 

You smiled slightly. "Thank you."

 

Bruce smiled back.

 

You heard someone clearing their throat and turned your attention to Natasha and Steve, who were standing closer now.

 

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting anything?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

 

"No." You responded at ease, not catching the teasing tone. She seemed disappointed with your lack of response, but she swore she caught Bruce flushing lightly.

 

After that day, Fury saw how you had socialized at least a bit with the Avengers and decided they might as well be the ones to help you through the adjustment into SHIELD and out of killing spree mode.

 

Most of the time it was hard.

 

You had your own room at the dorms and it had suffered most of the damage. The mirror was broken, now only the frame hanging on the wall. There were a few crack on the ceiling and floor, but nothing compromising. You had broken the bathroom sink and printed your let the shape of your fingers on its surface. Beside all of that, you had shattered all the lamps, leaving only the sunlight to lighten the room.

 

You still refused to completely trust those around you. The Avengers were those who managed to get closer to you, mainly because of the deep connection you shared with every one of them, which was formed by a particular moment you shared with each of them.

 

Bruce knew how it felt not to have control over something. He had the Hulk. He taught you a few relaxing techniques.

 

Steve was adjusting to the modern times. And so were you. You had never used a computer before and he seemed glad someone understood what it was like to feel out of date.

 

Only once you caught Tony sleeping over his exhaustion, his head resting on one of the labs table top. You discover about his night terror and, eventually, he told you about the anxiety crisis because of the city that shall not be named (you discover it was New York after questioning Clint). A trait that he shared with you, for you also suffered from nightmares and strange crisis.

 

Natasha, just like you, had been discovered doing some not so nice things (though she would never say exactly what) and Clint was sent to deceive her, but decided against it as he saw her very particular set of skills. Like you, she owned her new life to her field partner: Clint.

 

The man who gave you both another chance, who you were so grateful for. Clint had made quick job of climbing your walls, the first one you actually considered letting see your most fragile and dangerous side.

 

You still had another Avenger to meet: The infamous Thor. God of Thunder. You were slightly obsessed over him, seeing as, in your prisoner time, you had a mythological book (your very favorite) and read about him.

 

You wanted to know if everything you've read was true. Of course, the others always laughed at most of your weird questions, after all he looked just like any other human, maybe with some different antics.

 

And then, you finally spoke up. You finally decided to completely break out of your shell in one of their training days.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy sheep. Almost 100 kudos? Thank you so much, everyone.  
> I'm sorry it took me so long to update,I really did outdone myself with the delay this time, it's just I have too much going on right now and it's rare if I find any time to write.

"Can I- Can I try?" You asked, almost inaudible, but they were close enough to hear. You felt a small part of your walls crumbling down, showing more of the real you to the team.

 

Tony turned to you, mumbling a quick 'now things are getting interesting'. Steve and Bruce stared at you, not sure of what to say.

 

"Please." You pleaded sadly.

 

"You are not stable, (y/n)." Bruce noted slowly.

 

"I'm not. But I need a distraction, otherwise this building will end up in debris." You explained.

 

"This is a serious training, I don't want to hurt you." Steve said.

 

You stretched your arms and neck and heard Tony wolf whistling. Without even casting a glance you moved you wrist, twitching his insides without enough strength to break anything. He bent over his stomach, grunting and you smiled satisfactorily. 

 

"You won't hurt me." You said, smiling softly. "I just... Need this."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Very much."

 

He sighed, but motioned for you to follow him to the middle of the room.

 

"Give me your best shot." You ordered playfully and, as you extended your arms in an invitation, you knew for a fact that you had finally broken out of your shell. You were exposed, vulnerable. It was a demonstration of your trust. Something you had never once done in your life, not even with Luke.

 

You weren't sure any of them understood the gesture until you glanced at the rest of the team. Natasha easily recognized what you were doing. Her eyes widened and then softened as a small smile made its way onto her face.

 

"Unless you have a healing factor or other powers we are not aware of-" Steve brought your attention back to him.

 

"Trust me, I survived worse." You cut him off forcefully.

 

 

"(Y/n)..." He tried to argue.

 

 

"No. I won't take any other answer, I've been fighting my entire life, this is no different." You shushed him hurriedly. "But I'm warning you: I won't take it easy on you, Captain."

 

 

The corner of his lip twitched up and he lifted a brow in mock challenge. "Is that so?"

 

You nodded, your own challenging look spurring him own.

 

"Fine, let's see what you got then."

 

You grinned widely and moved towards him, fists ready. He was prepared, but so were you. In the last second, instead of hitting him like you had led him to believe, you swiftly twisted out of the way, making him stumble forward.

 

"Oops." You said in a singsong tone, playfully. Steve regained his balance and turned back around surprised, than a dangerous smile slowly spread on his lips.

 

"Oh, you're so going down." He threatened. You giggled and shrugged.

 

Your next move was calculated, but he couldn't know, going with it just as you thought he would.

 

You tried to punch him with your right arm, he simply deflected and held your wrist, then you tried to do the same with your left one. He repeated the former act with his spare hand. 

 

You smirked and Steve was too slow to respond. In one second, you had joined your legs and slid forward in between his own, tightly grasping his wrists when he let go of yours and pulling him down onto the mat. You victoriously got up and sat over his stomach securely holding his arms above his head. You smirked.

 

"Ready to surrender?" You asked smugly. Steve grinned.

 

"I could do this all day, doll."

 

He got you by surprise as he thrust his hips up, disturbing your balance and easily shoving you down.

 

You cursed and kicked his side before he could pin you like you had done to him, he groaned as he fell back down and you rolled back before getting up.

 

Steve bent his body backwards and used his arms and own weight to pull himself back up. It was mesmerizing to watch his muscles moving under the layers of skin and clothing. 

 

"Now, that's what I'm talking about! I knew you were holding yourself back." You accused matter-of-factly. 

 

That's when the fight really began. You saw when his control broke, of course, he still aimed not to kill you, but he was actually moving faster and hitting harder.

 

It was hard to even spot you as you moved, as you danced around Steve, avoiding most of his efforts of hitting you. Once in a while he would manage to hit you, you felt a small pang in your stomach and you know he had also kicked your side fairly brutally, nothing you couldn't handle, of course.

 

No matter how many times you managed to get him down, he would always get back up, which annoyed you to no end. 

 

Eventually he won, beating you with his unlimited stamina. You were absolutely exhausted and sported a few bruises all over your body besides a small cut on your lower lip. 

 

Steve chuckled lightly, he was also tired, but in a much better shape than yours. He offered you his hand, which you gladly took, letting him help you up from the mat. You wiped the sweat of your forehead and sighed.

 

"Well... That was fun!" You said with an unusual grin. It wasn't especially hard to put a smile on your face, but they were usually small, or not real. It was easy to tell when you were really happy, your entire face joined your quirked lips and your eyes lit up with joy.

 

Tony laughed whole heartedly and your smile grew bigger with the sound. Bruce seemed rather shocked, while Natasha looked proud and Thor and Clint were absolutely amazed.

 

"It was very entertaining. You fought like true warriors!" Thor beamed as you and Steve approached the group and patted your shoulder with more strength than you expected, making you wince. 

 

"Thanks, bud. Just be gentle with me, alright?" You hissed, rubbing your sore shoulder.

 

"Why? Are you feeling beaten up, sweetheart?" Tony questioned, his laughter never quite ceasing.

 

"I'm sure Steve got the worse of it." You joked and winked towards said man, but he only furrowed his eyebrows at you. "What?" You asked, your chill exterior dying away.

 

He sighed. "You should have told me to stop." Steve stated sternly. You frowned.

 

"Why would I do that?" You questioned truthfully. He stepped closer and touched the side of your face lightly, but enough for you to feel a tiny sting. His touch slid down until his thumb touched the cut in your lower lip.

 

"Because of this." Steve spoke quietly. You gapped at him, surprised in a good way by his sweet touch. "I said I didn't want to hurt you."

 

You took his hand from your face and engulfed it between both of yours. "You didn't hurt me, Steve. I meant it when I said it was fun. I feel much better now. Trust me."

 

He shook his head, incredulous, but smiled nonetheless. "You really are something, (y/n)."

 

You giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

 

"You should." Clint chimed in, draping his arm over your shoulders and affectively pulling you against his side. You leaned against him, easily accepting his embrace, something you would have avoided was it only a few days earlier. "If I knew you were that good I would have spared with you myself."

 

"Lost your chance, birdman." Tony said.

 

Clint wasn't exactly happy about the nickname Tony used, but he didn't had the chance to make a comeback as the socialization was cut short by the slow clapping reverberating in the room. Everybody instinctively turned towards the sound. Nick Fury had a small grin on his face, his non-patched eye fixed on you.

 

"Impressive." He commented blankly.

 

"Thank you." You replied, subconsciously straightening your posture.

 

"It seems agent Barton was correct about your value to the team." Your lips parted and you deadpanned at him, not sure you'd heard it correctly. "I'm sure you will be a great addition to the Avengers Initiative."

 

"I-I will?"

 

"As long as you maintain your powers at bay..." He agreed.

 

You tried to contain any reaction at his words. "I'll do my best, sir."

 

He nodded once and walked out of the room. As soon as he was out of your view, everybody rushed to congratulate you, Thor was the first. His bear hug was enough to leave you breathless and to make your feet leave the ground. You laughed happily and lightly smacked his chest so he would drop you.

The others were ready when he let go of you, hugging you and congratulating you.

 

You had never felt happier, for the first time you felt you had a place and you hoped that it would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you liked it enough to keep reading, because there's more on the way. I've been posting this story on my deviantArt accont and decided it was time to show to World, basicaly because I'm really proud of this work... I know is not that good, but bear with me.


End file.
